


Leaders Longing for Love

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Luke lives, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Percy, Octavian Lives, Omega!Percy, Pining, Slash, alpha!Octavian, alpha!luke, both pine, matchmaker percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Octavian and Luke drive everyone crazy with their pining, so Percy plays matchmaker.





	Leaders Longing for Love

PJatO || Luktavercy || PJatO || Leaders Longing for Love || PJatO || Luktavercy || PJatO

Title: Leaders Longing for Love – Writer's Month

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, pining

Main Pairing: Octavian/Luke/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian, Luke Castellan

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: pining_

Octavian and Luke drive everyone crazy with their pining, so Percy plays matchmaker.

**Leaders Longing for Love**

_Writer's Month_

Percy grinned when he saw Annabeth and Rachel sprawled out on the couch in the praetors' house. That in itself wasn't too rare; the Greek people in power usually always stayed at the praetors' when visiting New Rome. It was all a part of improving relations between Greeks and Romans.

"What's with the long faces, Jay?", asked Percy curiously.

The praetors, Jason and Reyna, sat opposite Annabeth and Rachel, with equally irritated looks. That was also not too rare. It was _a lot_ of work trying to make Greeks and Romans work together. Sure, they had, on a very small scale worked together during the Giant War – three Romans and four Greeks, while the other Romans and Greeks were nearly fighting an all-out war of their own.

So after the war, the leaders' priority was to work _together_, to find common ground so Greeks and Romans would be able to aid each other. And that was not easy, because the average demigods already had their reservations, the senate and the council of cabin heads respectively were even worse. The only ones who seemed to share one mindset were the actual leaders – Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan on the Greek side and on the Roman side, Jason Grace and Reyna Don't-Say-Her-Full-Name (Percy had done that once and his lower back still hurt just thinking about it). While not actually leaders, the Oracle of Delphi and the augur were highly respected and high ranking in their own rights, so Rachel and Octavian usually were a part of the negotiations.

"It's Octavian", grunted Jason pointedly.

"And Luke", added Annabeth with her head tilted back.

"And the fact that they're not fucking", supplied Rachel.

"Rachel", groaned Reyna and made a face. "Why would you make me picture that."

"What? I'm just saying what everybody is thinking. They are so busy posing and growling at each other and puffing their chests", snorted Rachel. "It's hijacking most meetings at this point."

"Oh. You think they're... into each other?", asked Percy surprised.

And okay, the four identical pointed looks he received at that were _nearly_ insulting. "You are literally the last person to learn. They're doing this annoying alpha-thing of showing off, only that it's not working because they're both alphas, which is highly unusual in our society."

"Yeah, Reyna's right", agreed Jason with a shrug. "Alpha-alpha relationships are... _not_ common."

"They're rare even in our society", sighed Annabeth softly.

Percy tilted his head thoughtfully and okay, he couldn't think of any alpha-alpha couples either – Clarisse was an alpha while Chris was a beta, Beckendorf was an alpha and Silena an omega, Grover a beta and Juniper also a beta. Huh. He furrowed his brows before sitting down between Rachel and Annabeth. Rachel was a beta, while Annabeth was an omega just like Percy. Luke and Annabeth were the leaders of the Greeks, had been way before Percy had arrived at camp. When Kronos started rising, Luke as the Greek pack's Alpha had stood protectively at the front lines.

When the Giant War happened and Hera thought to memory-wipe and kidnap the Greeks and Romans' power-houses, leaving Jason very confused at Camp Half-Blood and an equally confused Percy at Camp Jupiter, meant to unite Romans and Greeks. How that made sense _still_ beat Percy, because honestly kidnapping and memory-wiping one of the strongest heroes who saved the gods' asses seemed more like unnecessarily antagonizing _both_ camps and only making them suspicious of each other _since they didn't even know about each other_. Taking the leaders and maybe like not memory-wiping them before putting them together to talk and get to know each other somehow seemed far more effective to Percy, but what did he know compared to an oh-so wise goddess.

"Wow. I can even feel when he is sassing in his head", whispered Jason amazed. "Who were you sassing, Percy? And stop getting distracted, we were in the middle of complaining to you."

Percy rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the other omega. For the Romans, Jason was the omega in charge and Reyna the alpha. Percy liked them both, he thought they were doing a great job at leading the Romans, just like Luke and Annabeth did for the Greeks. Percy? He... wasn't much of a leader. That wasn't really his cup of tea. He liked recklessly running into danger, fighting monsters, being free of rules or breaking them, not being the ones to _uphold_ them. Urgh.

"Well, I mean, we just have to make them hook up, right?", shrugged Percy casually.

"...Sure. Just", grunted Reyna pointedly.

"Leave that to me", chimed Percy mischievously. "You, concentrate on uniting Greeks and Romans at large. I'll... unite that Greek and that Roman in particular."

"This is going to be a disaster", muttered Rachel.

"...Are you saying that as the Oracle of Delphi?", asked Jason warily.

"I'm saying that as someone who has been friends with Percy Jackson for years", stated Rachel.

"I feel so personally offended", muttered Percy with a pout.

/break\

"...Percy, if you don't open the door, you're in a _world_ of trouble", grunted Luke irritated.

"And why are there candles everywhere? This is a fire-hazard, Perseus", growled Octavian.

"It's a candle-light dinner, you idiot", huffed Percy from the other side of the door. "You two are driving everyone crazy with the UST so I have concocted the perfect plan to solve it."

Luke cocked one eyebrow and approached the table. "...Oysters with asparagus... a bowl of figs... strawberries and chili peppers covered in chocolate... This is a very odd meal."

"Perseus, did you simply google 'aphrodisiac food' and serve what you found?", asked Octavian.

"Shut up and eat. There is also red wine and...", grunted Percy, pausing to press play on the remote control for the music player inside. "...romantic music. Now enjoy your first date."

He had lured Luke and Octavian there with some lies about another leader meeting. Luke turned to grin amused at Octavian. He had to admit he had been flirting with the augur for weeks now. The taller blonde was hot, everything about him – the British accent did _things_ to Luke, the dominance he displayed, the way his mind worked. Luke got some more comfortable.

"What do you say?", asked Luke. "After Percy went through the trouble of making us dinner?"

"I wouldn't call _this_ a dinner. It looks like an indigestion to happen", snorted Octavian.

Luke chuckled, though his grin turned more mischievously as he bit into a strawberry. It took Octavian only another moment before he joined Luke at the table, filling the wine-glasses.

"It _would_ be a waste of good wine", offered Octavian after a beat.

/break\

Percy was very proud of himself as he walked into the praetors' house. It had been two weeks now since he had gotten Octavian and Luke together. Today was the first big leaders meeting since they got together and Percy wanted to gloat that he had fixed the others' problem. However, when he walked into the living room, the scene looked eerily familiar. Rachel, Annabeth and Reyna were sitting on one couch, while Jason was dramatically draped over the other, all looking irritated.

"...I fixed your problem", pointed Percy out with a frown. "Why do you still look annoyed?"

"Because all you did was _shift_ the problem", muttered Annabeth. "Sure, the sexual tension has now been... cut. What you didn't calculate for was that they're both alphas."

"...Yeah no I don't see it. What about _that_ is a problem?", asked Percy.

"They're both very dominant personalities. So now they take their foreplay into the meetings", explained Rachel, making a vague gesture. "They growl even more, posing and fighting for dominance during _every_ single argument. Even less willing to back off than before, because backing off means admitting defeat, means submitting. Neither is willing to _submit_."

"They seem happy about that... relationship", muttered Jason, trying to cheer Percy up. "But maybe they'd need, you know, an omega. This is why alpha-alpha relationships don't work."

"Rarely work", corrected Rachel pointedly. "But yeah."

"You tried your best, Percy. But maybe we're just... doomed", chuckled Reyna dryly.

"No. No, I'll fix this", declared Percy seriously. "And I already have an idea."

"...This is going to be a disaster", sighed Rachel, looking at Percy.

"Talking as someone who's been friends with Percy for years?", asked Jason teasingly.

"No. This time as the Oracle of Delphi", huffed Rachel, motioning at Percy.

/break\

"I am somehow expecting the worst when _you_ stand in front of my home with a... clipboard in your hand, Perseus", noted Octavian unimpressed. "You're interrupting."

"I... I can... can see that", nodded Percy, distractedly staring at Octavian's bare chest.

"Are you checking my boyfriend out, Perce?", teased Luke amused. "What do you want?"

"I'm not checking Octavian out", huffed Percy with a glare and red cheeks. "And I'm here on official, important business. You two alphas with your chests puffed out are _annoying_ everyone."

Luke and Octavian raised their eyebrows as they looked at each other before turning to Percy. Though the son of Poseidon simply pushed past them and went to the living room. He took in everything that was thrown over, the clothes lining the way to the couch.

"Yeah, see, this is what I'm talking about", stated Percy, motioning at the broken vase. "You're being unnecessarily _destructive_ in your whole... you-ness."

"Our us-ness?", asked Luke amused as he and Octavian followed Percy.

"Yeah. You both have self-destructive tendencies and you're both used to being in charge. You're both dominant personalities", stated Percy, tapping his pen against his clipboard.

"That's... a fair assessment", admitted Octavian after a moment. "Very well. We'll hear you out."

"Ever heard of a triad before?", offered Percy mischievously. "Let's add an omega to your relationship, someone willing and happy to submit, to ease both of you."

Octavian drew his brows together even more at that. "...That is a rather... logical solution."

"If you could like _stop_ acting so surprised that I'm not in fact a total idiot?", asked Percy dryly.

"And here I thought you'd be taking it as a compliment", said Octavian pointedly.

"Why would I? I know I'm clever. I'm like the _only_ person who knows that", huffed Percy, giving Octavian a look. "Someone acting stunned that I'm not an idiot is not a compliment."

"You're not", stated Luke with a serious look on his face as he sat down next to Percy and laid an arm around his shoulders. "You're not an idiot and you're not the only person who knows that. I know how clever you are, Perce. I've been teaching you and mentoring you and _seen_ you during your missions and the things you come up with."

"That's why you're my favorite", declared Percy with a smirk.

"Get on with your idea, less schmoozing", muttered Octavian and rolled his eyes.

Percy stuck his tongue out at Octavian. "So I made a list of potentially fitting omegas, both Roman and Greek. I figured you two could... just... try. Dating them, or hooking up with them."

"That's... You put a lot of thought into this", noted Luke with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Of course. You're one of my best friends, Luke. I want you to be happy", shrugged Percy.

"Now, can you leave again so Luke and I can go back to what we were doing...?"

"You're such a horny bastard, I think you may actually _need_ two lovers", snorted Percy. "Have fun."

/break\

"Okay seriously I am growing tired of everyone just looking absolutely miserable in the living room", grunted Percy annoyed as he entered Octavian's mansion.

He had learned lock-picking from Luke and when no one opened the door, he just entered. Only now did he consider that they could have had sex and not opened because of that. Huh.

"Your plan was a disaster", growled Octavian displeased.

"What? No. I found a perfect line-up of compatible omegas who'd be totally into you", huffed Percy and crossed his arms. "It anything, it's on you. Seriously. How did you fuck up?"

He sat down between Luke and Octavian and listened to their complaints about what went wrong with each and every single omega. Too submissive, not submissive enough, shallow, didn't give good comebacks, was too morally upstanding (which, actually came up twice, once by each of them), was too crooked, had an obnoxious laugh, was too tall (apparently, both did agree on wanting a _short_ omega who could be nicely tucked under one's chin. That was... oddly specific but who was Percy to judge; he had been single for literally all his life now), too Greek, too Roman.

"Okay, okay, okay, I've had enough!", interrupted Percy exhausted after two hours.

He was laying between Luke's legs, leaning back against Luke's chest, with Luke resting his head on Percy's for comfort. Octavian was sitting opposite them with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So, any grand suggestions, Perseus?", inquired Octavian.

"Give me time. I'll come up with a _better_ list. Now that I know what you want", declared Percy.

/break\

Over the following three weeks, Percy was a _regular_ guest at the Simmons estate, mostly just to hear Octavian and Luke tell him how every single date they went on was a disaster. They ate while they talked, were sprawled out on the couches comfortably. Occasionally, they even cooked together. Luke and Percy had quite the good rhythm with each other. Sometimes, they'd even talk about other things, Luke and Octavian running official business by Percy to get his opinion. The thing was, not just Luke, who had kind of always done that even at Camp Half-Blood, but also Octavian. Octavian Simmons asking for Percy's opinion and actually listening to it. That was how far they had come. Percy even kind of moved in; what with summer ending, his stay at the fifth cohort ended – training was only during the summer, otherwise the kids and teens did have to attend school and such. So Percy got to stay at the fancy, large Simmons mansion.

So, naturally, Percy was really frustrated as he laid on the couch in the praetors' living room after the next meeting of the leaders. Because as much fun as he had, he was acutely aware that all his plans had backfired so far and thing worked out. He was _invested_, he _wanted_ it to work out. He wanted Luke and Tavy to be happy – Luke always called Octavian 'Tav' but considering Octavian was constantly calling Percy 'Perseus', this was kind of his payback.

"Wait. Why are _you_ looking miserable laying in our living room?", asked Reyna surprised.

Percy tilted his head up and looked at Reyna, Annabeth, Jason and Rachel walk in. All with... smiles and easy expressions on their faces. Wait. This was odd. Percy frowned at them in confusion.

"Why _aren't_ you?", countered Percy slowly and sat up.

"Because your plan actually worked", offered Annabeth. "You were right. They are more at ease, they joke with each other and agree on things, instead of posing."

"But...", started Percy, his confusion growing. "...Never mind. I..."

He got up and walked out, aware that the others were looking at him funny. With determined steps did he head back to the Simmons mansion, where he was indeed greeted by Luke and Octavian laughing in the kitchen. When Percy walked in, even before he could open his mouth to interrogate them, Luke pulled him in to scent-mark him and nuzzle his chin into Percy's hair. Once he let go, Octavian offered Percy a blue cupcake, to which Percy reacted by purring softly in delight.

"We got pizza and on our way, I saw these in the bakery. I thought you may enjoy them."

"Aw. You big softy", teased Percy pleased and bit into his cupcake. "Okay so, who is it?"

"Who is what?", asked Luke as he set the table, handing Percy plates.

Without words, they easily worked with each other to set the table for three. "The omega with whom it worked out. The others said you finally stopped being super bossy alphas during the meeting. So, which one actually worked out? I thought you hadn't gone to any dates in like... a week at least. Is that because you met the right one before that...?"

At that, Luke paused and turned to look at Octavian. While Percy finished his cupcake, the two alphas had one of their no-words-needed conversations. Percy arched one eyebrow at them as he took a slice of pizza – with pineapples and peppers, just how he liked it. Well, okay, the first time he had ordered it was solely to mess with Octavian's head, but honestly, it was pretty damn good.

"Perce, the reason we stopped going on the dates you set up and... probably also why we are more at ease is because of you", stated Luke softly, reaching out to take Percy's hand.

"...I don't get it. I a mthe reason you went on those dates", pointed Percy out.

"Yes. And you're the reason we stopped", sighed Octavian. "_You_ are the omega who fits perfectly to us. You're mouthy and cheeky, you give counter and your honest opinion, you're not shallow or dumb, you're powerful and strong, but... actually, with us, you've been submitting too."

"You're perfect for us", agreed Luke with a smile. "That's why we stopped looking. And you... over the past few weeks, you have already become a part of our relationship. You have already been balancing us out, even if we weren't really fully together."

"...Oh", grunted Percy stunned and sat fully down.

"That's why we didn't say anything", chuckled Luke, his smile turning kind of sad. "I expected, after everything – and with the age-difference – there is no way you'd want to... be with us. You have your fair pick of alphas to choose from, absolutely everyone."

"I...", started Percy and frowned at them. "Uh... don't know about _that_, but I... I think you are right that... I might have become... kind of a part of your relationship without noticing. And I think... I like that. I've been... really happy lately. So... if you'll have me, we could give this a try? Together?"

"We'd... like that, Perseus", agreed Octavian, his voice unusually soft.

"Huh. I _told_ Rach and the others I could solve this. And I did", grinned Percy pleased before he pulled each alpha down and gave each a quick peck on the cheek. "Man, I'm good."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)). And since it fit perfectly for the pining prompt, I could work it into Writer's Month! ^o^


End file.
